


Learning from Experience

by Willowanderer



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: They Say the Best of All Swordsmen does not Fear the Second Best- He Fears the Worst
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Learning from Experience

“What are you doing here?” 

Assassin didn’t stand up, be on guard or even shift his sword from where it rested against his shoulder. Shirou was vaguely insulted that he wasn’t even worth being on guard for.

“You are the child companion of Saber, yes?”

“I’m her … “ Shirou’s face twisted, he didn’t like saying it, so finally he nodded “Yes, I guess I am.” 

“She is not here.” Assassin didn’t look around; he knew. Just as he could conceal is presence, he had an excellent awareness of Servants around him. “Neither is her friend the mage.” 

“No.” He remained several steps below Assassin though he was perfectly aware he was within striking range.

“So what brings you here?” 

Well no turning back now, he supposed. 

“Saber is teaching me how to use a sword. I’m learning, and fast, but I don’t know if her style suits me, and I’m really only learning to fight against _her_.”

Assassin perked up leaning forward slightly.

“So what I’m asking is can you teach me, or just spar with me.”

“You wish to train!” Assassin stood up now, looking eager and excited, like he did when he was about to fight. “and with me? We are, more or less enemies.”

“But not if I don’t try to enter the temple.” Shirou pointed past him. “That’s it, right? You’re guarding the temple, and stopping people who try to get in. If I don’t, you’ve got no reason to.” 

Assassin chuckled and nodded. “That is my purpose here.“ He cocked his head at Shirou. “I will beat you.” He informed him. 

“And I’ll learn from it.” 

Assassin chuckled again, plainly amused. 

“Oh, it will be good to train with someone again, even someone as unskilled as you.” 

“Well uh.” Shirou rubbed he back of his neck “They say the best of all fighters doesn’t fear the second best, he fears the worst?”

This time Assassin laughed outright. 

“Then I will approach you with caution.” he leapt down to the landing on which Shirou was standing.

‘owch.’ thought Shirou, but readied himself. He had to train somehow.


End file.
